Rei and Sei
by Xcana
Summary: This takes place in their young years, when Sei is alive...Sei finds it hard to defend himself and Rei helps him out. Sei gets defensive, Rei gets offended. R&R.


_Author's note: Okay, as my first story was really boring and lame, I am now trying out a second fan fic story. Again, I apologize if it sucks or is inaccurate. Please read and review. Thanks._

"God, you freaking pansy, stand up!"

Sei quietly shook on the ground, halfway curled in the fetal position. He could fight back if he wanted. He could. He was just as tough as any of these retarded bullies. He just didn't want to. He didn't care anymore.

His thoughts were shattered by a painful kick to his stomach.

"I said stand up, dammit!"

Sei slowly rose to his feet and looked straight into his attacker's eyes. The bully was big, roughly six feet and very stocky with deep set eyes and his mouth pulled into a grim smile as he felt powerful over this almost frail looking blond boy. Behind him, two lackeys stood, one just about his size and shape, the other much smaller and nervous looking.

What am I thinking? Sei thought exhaustedly. I couldn't take these guys out even if I did want to try. I was never meant to be strong and powerful like these guys.

Again his thoughts were interrupted as he was lifted off his feet and slammed against the brick wall of the school building.

"You think you're so fricking tough, making snide-ass comments?" the ringleader asked threateningly. He emphasized his point with a kick to Sei's groin. Sei moaned in pain and tried to curl up once more, but found he couldn't.

"Let go of him."

The leader turned and slightly loosened his grip on Sei's collar. Sei took the opportunity to rip himself from the leader's grasp and fall to the ground to crawl away, gasping from pain.

Behind the leader's lackeys stood a boy of average height and blonde hair that fell to his ears. His blue eyes were cold and merciless as the boy measured up the group of three.

"Look at this," the leader laughed, "It's the other half of Sei squared!"

The other two laughed, partly out of humor, partly because they knew there'd be trouble if they didn't. In truth, the blonde boy did look exactly like Sei. It was because the blonde boy was in fact Sei's twin brother, Rei.

The leader slowly walked up to Sei with a cocky swagger in his step.

"Whatcha gonna do, Sei? Oh wait, you're Rei, aren't you?" He laughed. "What's the difference? You're both pussies!"

The bullies laughter was abruptly halted when Rei's fist met the leader's face. The leader instantly clutched his face in pain.

"Oh god!" He yelled. "My nose! You broke my fricking nose!"

Sure enough, blood began to seep through his fingers that were clutching his nose. The taller of the two lackeys advanced on Rei but Rei deterred his path a swift kick to the stomach. The smaller one looked as if he wanted to advance, but was two scared.

Rei ignored him and walked over to the fallen Sei. He roughly pulled him up and motioned for Sei to follow him.

"Wipe the blood of your face," Rei commanded. Sei slowly lifted one hand and wiped the blood that was trickling from his slightly open mouth. Rei walked quickly down the concrete sidewalk.

"Wait, Rei," Sei said quietly.

"For what?"

"Um, me? I'm not really able to run a marathon right now—"

Rei cut off Sei by whirling around and glaring at him angrily.

"Why can't you ever stand up for yourself, Sei? Just tell me that!"

Sei stood silently; no response left his lips.

"I'm always having to watch your back because you can't watch it yourself! You know what really pisses me off though? What pisses me off is when people get us mixed up. They think that _I'm _the wimp in the family!" Rei turned away. "God!"

"I think you like it."

Rei whirled back around.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I think you like it."

"Like what?"

"Defending me."

"Why the hell would I enjoy defending you if I get ridiculed in doing so? Tell me that, Sei!"

Sei's blue eyes were deadly serious as he faced his twin brother.

"You enjoy exerting power, taking control, being the aggressive one. Whatever you call want to call it, you enjoy it."

Rei's smooth face grew red with rage.

"You think I defend you because I _enjoy_ it? Fine! Next time you find you're too much of a coward to fight back, you won't find me helping you, 'cause I would _enjoy _it!"

With that, Rei took off at a brisk, angry walk down the long sidewalk. Sei stayed where he was. God, Rei could be so—so—hotheaded at times. If he'd only learn to calm down and breathe a little.

Sei sighed. Maybe I'm too calm, he thought. Maybe I should try to defend myself once in a while. _A not cry either,_ a sneer, sinister voice whispered in his head. Sei gently massaged his temples as if to erase the day's events. I just want to make them go away, he thought. His hand moved to his busted lip. I am a coward, he thought. He began to walk slowly home.

The next day, Sei found himself sitting alone on a bench in the park while the late afternoon joggers passed by. In his hands he held a blank sketchpad and his face was turned in the direction of the play area in the park. Small children crawled all over the toys like ants, jumping and running and laughing.

Sei smiled a painful smile. If they only knew how life gets later on. Slowly he lifted his pencil and touched it lightly to the sketchpad.

"Hey pansy."

A deep voice infiltrated Sei's thoughts as he looked up. To his dismay, he found the bully from the previous day with his faithful lackeys standing behind him. The ringleader's nose was noticeably skewed, though it was hard to tell through the makeshift bandages that covered it.

Instead of responding, Sei turned back to his sketchpad.

"Your damned brother broke my nose," the bully said, louder this time.

"Your point being?" Sei asked quietly.

"An eye for an eye," the bully responded as his rough fist made contact with Sei's face, missing his nose by centimeters. "Or rather, a nose for a nose."

His lackeys began to laugh with a tinge of nervousness.

"Shut up," the ringleader said. Instantly the laughter ceased.

"I don't see how hurting me will fix your nose," Sei said quietly from the ground onto which he had been knocked onto.

"It won't," the bully replied. He aimed a kick to Sei's groin. "But it'll sure make me feel better."

Sei curled up as the pain washed over him. Stand up, he urged himself, stand up and defend yourself. But the pain! It hurt so bad.

The bully kicked Sei again, this time in the head. Tears of pain sprang into Sei's eyes as his head swam. Oh god, he thought. His line of vision was now in the direction of the play area. Some kids had noticed what was going on and stopped to watch, innocent curiosity written on their faces. Sei would have laughed if the pain wasn't so overwhelming. If they only knew, he thought.

"How's it feel now pansy?" the bully growled and hoisted Sei to his feet. Another blow to the face. It hurt so bad…don't pass out, Sei thought to himself. Just don't pass out. Oh god it hurt…

Sei found himself collapsed on the ground once more as the bullies stood over him, sinister grins covering their faces. Sei shifted his gaze down the path. Then he saw Rei, standing further down the path, watching. Rei…please…the pain….

Rei stood partially hidden by a large tree alongside the path. He's hurt, he thought, badly. I have to help him. He started to walk down the path, but stopped when a voice in his head reminded him: _He insulted you when you helped him. He said you enjoyed it_. This stopped Rei. It's true. Why should I help him if he doesn't want it?

Rei saw the ringleader throw Sei to the ground roughly.

Oh god, he thought. Sei! Stand up! Fight back!

Panic overtook him as he saw that Sei wasn't moving anymore, and he took off at a run down the path towards the fight.


End file.
